


And I am Ice

by AshTheAvatar



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheAvatar/pseuds/AshTheAvatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Carmilla awaits her fate at the bottom of the pit, she has some last minute thoughts. (Short one shot/In-verse).</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I am Ice

The ground beneath me is cool. The air is crisp. And I am ice. 

There were only two other times I noticed my own lack of body heat. The first, being when I died and felt my temperature slowly decreasing to a state that would preserve my body for centuries to come. The second, being the first time I touched Laura. Her skin radiated warmth that I had lacked. My fingers tingled at the thought of her lingering touch. I grasped onto that memory for as long as my body would allow, before it jerked me back to the present. I lurched and coughed as my lungs seized. Even with vampiric eyesight, I lay in pitch-blackness with only a ring of light the size of a dime floating from above. It seems only fitting that I die alone in such a place. I had betrayed Laura’s trust in order to protect her. I had betrayed my trust in myself. You don’t get to live 334 years by stupidly protecting every girl you meet. However, Laura wasn’t just another girl, now was she? 

Up until this moment, I had been selfish. I had lived a self-indulgent life, only gracing places and people I deemed worthy of my presence. My perpetual boredom of this godforsaken world caused me to toy with the mortal and push the boundaries of morality. Nothing had caught my attention in the slightest. As I lay here in the core of this pit, with my impending doom within moments away, I cannot help but think of anything else but her. I had not seen a brighter fire in anyone else’s eyes, nor a stronger will to protect humanity itself. I was but a lifeless corpse roaming the world, before she planted herself within me. She grew onto me as her respect for life grew within me. I disregarded humanity when I had left mine, but Laura reminded me of a time where blood pumped through these veins, my lungs filled with oxygen, and where my heart once beat for love. 

I was about to die. I have not had to think about death for some time now, but it seemed welcoming. I had retrieved the sword and plunged it into the Light, but all that seemed insignificant from what had lead up to this point. Let it be known, by decree of Carmilla Carnstein, originally born Mircalla Carnstein, meeting Laura Hollis is the best thing that’s happened to me in my life span. My only regrets and apologies are for being a poor excuse for a roommate, having Laura being put into such immediate danger by this fucked up world… and for not telling her that I truly do love her. Though she will probably not believe me, let it be known. Let it be known that I’d do it all again for her. 

I closed my eyes for what I assume to be the last time, take my last breath, and place myself at death’s doorstep. 

“Well, I’ve cheated you once, come and fucking get me.” The glowing halo above me seems to be moving farther away. Figures. I wouldn’t want me in heaven either. I try to relax as I prepare for my body to sink into the depths below. 

PACK. PACK. PACKK! A small explosion, that sounds like it emanated from one of those small cherry bomb firecrackers, bounces off the walls of the pit. 

“Twice times a charm, I guess.”


End file.
